orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Manacled Slim Wrists
"Manacled Slim Wrists" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of ''Orphan Black''. It is also the forty-sixth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Cosima is forced into an alliance that accelerates PT Westmorland's agenda; Krystal stumbles onto a vital clue. Summary The episode begins with a Youtube video of Krystal, and another cosmetologist, Brie, and all goes well until Brie pulls off her hair-curlers... and her hair starts coming off in clumps! They both scream! Krystal and Brie are in the lab under the comic store, showing the video to the others; they ask for help, and explanations of how Brie's hair treatment pulled her hair out. They are sure that they have been targeted, and poisoned, by Big Cosmetics. It's morning at Mrs. S's, and it's a day to go to Dyad, Mr. Frontenac is there, but Kira is sick, she throws up, even as she expresses how she wants to go to Rachel that day, and then throws up on Mr. Frontenac's shoes. He leaves to tell Rachel that Kira's sick. As soon as he is gone, Sarah and Siobhan congratulate Kira on her performance, she's not really sick, but they know from Delphine that something is up with Dyad about the LIN28A gene. (Mr. Frontenac reports to Rachel that Kira has flu, though they had hoped to start the hormone treatments to prepare to harvest her eggs.) Felix and Adele have started reporting in on their research in Geneva on finding the trail of money through Neolution to companies they influence, which interestingly include cosmetics and healthcare companies. Krystal is sure it's centered around a cosmetics company executive, Leonard Sipp, because after she approached him, he stopped calling, and nobody does that to Krystal! Sarah finds that Sipp sold his company to a Dyad subsidiary last week. Art and Sarah wonder if she can impersonate Krystal and talk to Sipp. Susan Duncan and P. T. argue about Cosima, Susan wants to use her to ease their access to Kira, but P. T. just wants her to rot. In this, Susan is addressing P. T. as "John", and she recalls how in 1962 Susan had work she wanted to do, and "John" used his money to make things happen. Then Virginia Coady walks in, and she and Susan renew their hatred: Susan was behind Coady's capture and institutionalization, and to Susan, Coady is for mass death, mass female sterilization. P. T. wants them to cooperate. Coady visits Cosima, and tries to interest her in working on "an ingenious delivery system", but Cosima isn't interested. Susan talks to Ira, who has been having flashes of the Castor neurological problem. Susan wonders if she'll need to learn to kill Coady, and Ira thinks he can get to her. Scott gets a blood sample from Brie to test for poison, but while Brie distracts him, Krystal sneaks out of the lab: she doesn't want Sarah to impersonate her, she'll meet Sipp herself. She gets to her apartment and outfits herself with a surveillance kit, so Sarah and Art can at least hear and see what she does. Sipp gets to her apartment, and Krystal (being constantly coached by Art and Sarah) tries to seduce him into talking about what they need to know. It doesn't go anywhere. By now, Scott has analyzed Brie's blood, and there's no poison. He asks if she's eaten or used any new things recently, and she dumps out a purse load of stuff that she recently shoplifted from Sipp. Scott does some testing, and one of the face creams she stole looks important. Ira reports to Susan that Coady has been using the Revival clinic to collect blood from healthy children, which she processes and transfuses into P. T. to extend his life. Back at Krystal's, Sipp notices one of Brie's handbags (she has lots, scattered around), idly pokes into it, and finds a container of his "experimental" face cream in it. He and Krystal argue about it, him saying Brie was stupid for trying an experimental product. Krystal beats him up for a while, and he confesses it is a test of a drug delivery system, something Dyad asked for, he doesn't know the real target payload, his test payload was something that made rabbit hair fall out. Krystal rubs a glob of it all over his beard and tosses him out. At Revival, young Aisha has died, and the people there are grumbling, wondering why P. T. didn't cure her, and why he's being silent on the matter. Mud is likewise bothered, and goes to Cosima, where Susan and Ira have a plan that needs Mud's help. P. T. calls Rachel to insist that they get going on Kira. Rachel and Dyad men come to Mrs. S's house and come for Kira, who is happy to go with them. As P. T. is getting dialysis, or perhaps a blood transfusion, Mud distracts P. T.'s attention long enough for Susan to inject morphine into one of the input bags. Ira releases Cosima from her prison, he's glitching badly but gives her an envelope that Susan gave him. Cosima opens it to find a picture... Cosima comes to the clinic to pick up her cure, and finds that the villagers are all angry. She is surrounded by a crowd, and she tells them that P. T. is a fraud; she shows them the picture Susan gave her: it's a picture of Susan Duncan in 1967, along with a much younger looking P. T. The news that P. T. is a fraud enrages the community, and all begin burning the village and all its facilities. As this happens, Mud has gone out and told Coady "something" was going on with P. T. Coady comes to P. T. and removes the intravenous tubes, saying that Susan (who was there) is trying to kill P. T. Coady kills Susan. Cosima and Charlotte get to the boat house, and take the boat out. P. T. watches the village burn. Credits Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Rachel Duncan/Krystal Goderitch * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins (credit only) * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Kristian Bruun as Donnie Hendrix (credit only) * Ari Millen as Ira * Josh Vokey as Scott Smith * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler Guest Starring * Skyler Wexler as Kira * Rosemary Dunsmore as Susan Duncan * Stephen McHattie as P.T. Westmorland * Tom Cullen as Leonard Sipp * Kathryn Alexandre as Tatiana Maslany's Acting Double * Kyra Harper as Dr. Virginia Cody * Janessa Grant as Mud * Andrew Moodie as Mr. Frontenac * Cara Ricketts as Brie Cast * Cynthia Galant as Charlotte * Sirena Gulamgaus as Aisha * Homa Saranga as Aisha's Mother * Vas Saranga as Amar * Deborah Grover as Yolanda * Humberly Gonzalez as Ana * Lukas Engel as Little Boy * John Nelles as Dialogue Coach Uncredited * Peter Schindelhauer as Villlager Gallery Sneak Peaks and Promos Music TBA Trivia Westmorland quotes Wordsworth http://www.bartleby.com/106/272.html but cant remember how it goes. The woman who helps him gets some of it right but misquotes it. References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series